


Lo que sea que se me ocurra

by Hairy_Hugh



Category: Maroon 5, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Hugh/pseuds/Hairy_Hugh
Summary: Cada capítulo es una fantasía diferente en donde escribo de literalmente lo que se me ocurra, muchas parejas no tendrán sentido juntas.
Relationships: Adam Levine/Hugh Jackman, Robert Downey Jr./Jake Gyllenhaal
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer revisar los "tags", habra violación y tortura.

Adam estaba listo para ir a dormir, se había puesto un piyama azul con manchas púrpuras, y ya estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó un chirrido en su ventana, como si alguien hubiera forzado el seguro para abrirla, apenas se inclinó para observar, unas manos bloquearon sus ojos y boca y otras lo cargaron con fuerza. Adam frenético mordió la mano de uno de sus captores y comenzó a retorcerse aterrorizado, lanzado patadas y puñetazos a blancos aleatorios, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo dejo viendo estrellas.

  
Despertó en una limusina, a su lado se encontraba el famoso Hugh Jackman masturbándose mientras lo veia sin parpadear, vestía un traje negro muy elegante y se había dejado una barba mediana como la que siempre usaba en "Wolverine", creyó que probablemente seguía dormido en alguna extraña clase de pesadilla húmeda, pero todo se veía y sentía tan real, aún aturdido y sin comprender que pasaba, habló con voz ronca:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

  
-En mi limo, ¿no es obvio? - Hugh contesto sin dejar de subir y bajar su mano alrededor de su inmensa y venosa polla - Perdón por el golpe, pedí que te sacaran de la forma más pacífica posible, pero, según me comentan, no dejaste que así pasara.

  
-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

  
-Solo quería conocerte en persona, por completo, he estado esperando esto por meses y estoy emocionado de que al fin suceda. Y aprovechando que despertaste, ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con todo? - preguntó Hugh dejando de masturbarse y acomodándose en el asiento con sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

  
\- No soy gay - protesto rápidamente el cantante.

  
\- ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado?

  
\- No pero no es necesario, no soy gay 

  
Hugh suspiro pesadamente, y continúo masturbándose sin ánimo.

\- Déjame ir, aún no ha pasado nada, todo está bien solo, déjame ir.

\- Nah, lo siento hombre no lograrás convencerme, además ya hemos llegado - anunció Hugh

Adam asustado decidió combatir a cualquiera que quisiera forzarlo otra vez, pero antes de si quiera prepararse mentalmente, Hugh lo agarro con fuerza y lo saco del vehículo él mismo, casi sin esfuerzo alguno, Adam gritaba pero en el fondo sabía que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlo, siguió forcejeando hasta que se dio cuenta de que entraban a una casa, la casa de Hugh. ¿En serio lo había traído al sitio más obvio? "No será difícil escapar" "No será difícil escapar", se repitió. Pero Hugh no lo bajó, al entrar continuó cargándolo hasta llegar a una especie de sótano donde Hugh lo dejó caer secamente y abandonó, cerrando con llave la gran puerta de metal por fuera.

Adam protestó y gritó por un par de horas, golpeando la puerta y lanzando amenazas vacías, cuando por fin se resignó a su situación se dejó caer rendido al suelo y observó atentamente la habitación que lo enceraba, había cámaras en las esquinas de la pared, un cuarto de baño, una pequeña cama para uno, una enorme pantalla plana con un reproductor de discos, un pequeño closet al fondo, y una mesa plateada en el centro del cuarto, se paró y encaminó para descubrir que había dentro del closet, esperaba encontrar algo horrible ahí pero le sorprendió tan solo ver un par de botellas de agua, algo de ropa y unos cuantos discos de películas.

Aunque sonaba tonto querer cambiarse de atuendo en ese momento sonaba más tonto quedarse con la piyama con manchas azules en una situación así, por lo que tomo una camisa roja que había entre la roma y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban a la perfección y esperó a que algo sucediera. Pasaron varias horas y Hugh no regresaba, ¿Qué demonios habría pasado con él? ¿Cuál era el propósito de encerrarlo? Se aburría y empezaba a tener hambre, Hugh no había dejado nada para comer pero al menos sí unos cuentas discos con alguna película, decidió intentar con uno y lo que vio en la pantalla lo aterrorizo.

En el video Dwayne Johnson estaba en la misma limusina en la que se encontraba horas atrás, exactamente en su misma posición, confundido y enojado, intentando descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, luego de eso la escena cambio a una en donde estaba encerrado exactamente en la misma habitación que él, gritando y destruyendo cosas con tal de que lo dejaran salir, pero la siguiente escena fue la que verdaderamente estremeció su cuerpo, Dwayne estaba chupando la polla de Hugh animadamente, no parecía que Hugh lo obligara, incluso llego a escuchar gemir a Johnson, en la siguiente y última escena Hugh aparecía follando duramente a Dwayne, quien no parecía oponerse, la película acabó con una pantalla en negro y Adam solo se quedó viéndola durante un tiempo indefinido, sin entender que es lo que había pasado. Dwayne parecía incluso más alterado que él en el video, ¿Cómo es que Hugh lo convenció de tales cosas? ¿Lo habrían grabado a el también en el auto? ¿Lo estaban grabando ahora?

Adam intento dejar de pensar en eso, y mejor concentrarse en resolver su situación, pero no había nada que hacer, no tenía idea de que hora era pero pensó en que lo mejor sería dormir, probablemente no lo lograría pero no perdía nada intentando. Y efectivamente, apenas logró hacerlo, pero no vería más de esas películas, dormir era su única opción por el momento. Pasaron horas y horas, y el hambre comenzó a ganarle al aburrimiento, ¿Cuánto habría pasado ya? Al menos un día seguro, y seguía sin noticias de Hugh. No podía soportarlo más, comenzó a gritar y maldecir, no sabía de donde sacaba toda esa fuerza para hacerlo, pero era lo único que le quedaba, golpeó un rato la puerta mientras juraba que mataría a Hugh y luego de un rato comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡¿Qué malditas quieres que haga?!

Escuchar una respuesta lo sorprendió, pero no fue lo que esperaba

-Esperar, ve una película - señaló Hugh por el altavoz 

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea - Adam moría de hambre y aburrimiento, ver otra de esas películas solo lo asustaría más, pero era lo único que le quedaba.

Las otras cintas eran más de lo mismo, pero con otros famosos, Stephen Amell, Henry Cavill, Michael Fassbender, todas empezaban y terminaban igual. Pasó aún más tiempo, Adam ya no tenía conciencia de cuanto, solo sabía que si no comía pronto moriría, ¿Pero Hugh no quería verlo morir? ¿no? Hugh quería follarlo, lo necesitaba vivo y con energía. Creyó dormir en pausas hasta que por fin escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Emocionado se acercó, esperando encontrar comida, y se emocionó al ver a un desnudo Hugh con una grande botella llena de miel.

-¿Cómo has estado chico? ¿Te gustaron las cintas? Mi favorita es de hecho la de Dwayne, siempre me prende oír sus chillidos cuando lo penetraba

\- Tengo hambre - fue todo lo que Adam pudo decir

\- Oh bien, y yo tengo miel, ¿Queres un poco? - preguntó Hugh con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Sí, sí por favor.

Hugh puso un puso una buena cantidad de miel en su mano y empezó a embarrarla en su pene.

-¿Qué..? Hugh no por favor 

-Vamos chico, ¿tienes hambre no? Te daré toda la que quieras, lo prometo.

Adam sabía que no tenía opción, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo.

\- Mmm, ya se, dejaré que la pruebes un poco, seguro eso te convencerá, Hugh acercó uno de sus dedos a la boca de Levine y lo metió con fuerza a su boca, recorriéndola toda con su dedo. Adam gemía, sin darse cuenta, al saborear el dedo de Hugh, miel de vainilla, ¿Cómo es que había algo tan delicioso en esta Tierra? Continúo chupando hasta que lo único que quedaba por lamer era su propia saliva en el dedo de Hugh. - Ahora que dices, ¿Eh?

Adam miró atentamente la polla palpitante del hombre mayor y sin que su cuerpo le avisará se puso de rodillas para comenzar a chupar todo lo que pudiera, incluso absorbía la miel entre los vellos púbicos de Hugh. Cuando no había más miel que sacar, Hugh se ponía más y Adam comenzaba a hacerlo de nuevo

\- Ahh, Que buena perra eres Levine

Adam frunció el ceño, no era una perra, pero la polla de Hugh sabía tan bien, así duraron un par de minutos hasta que Adam sintió algo que no era miel en su boca, un líquido blanco le recorría toda la barbilla, manchandole la barba e inundando su boca, accidentalmente tragó un poco, y comenzó a toser descontroladamente, escupiendo en el suelo, mientras Hugh soreía satisfecho.

-Chico, he me la han chupado muchos pero tu sin duda eres de los mejores, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ten te lo ganaste - dijo Hugh pasandole la botella con el resto de miel - nos veremos más pronto, lo prometo. - Y Hugh salió del cuarto.

Adam miró aturdido la botella, apenas entendía lo que acababa de pasar, fue como si el semen de Hugh lo hubiera despertado del trance, tomó un poco más de miel, pero inmediatamente el sabor le dio recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar, quería llorar de nuevo, pero intentó ser fuerte. Su fuerza se fue cuando en un momento la pantalla del televisor se encendió con la grabación de él chupando la polla de Hugh, si sonaba como una perra, gemía como nunca había oído a las mujeres que follaba, no parecía que fuese él. Adam cerró los ojos pero el sonido de los jadeos y gemidos aún seguía, no podía hacer nada contra eso, la grabación continuaba y se repetía otras vez, hasta que luego de 2 horas todo se apagó y Hugh entró de nuevo por la puerta.

\- Hola chico, ¿Listo para lo que sigue?

Levine le lanzó una mirada de odio puro y contestó: ¡Vete al diablo, estoy harto, no voy a hacer nada contigo de nuevo!

  
\- Oh, pero si lo disfrutaste mucho la última vez, ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

  
\- ¡No! ¡Quiero irme ya!

  
\- Mira chico, eso no va a pasar, no a menos que hagas exactamente lo que te diga, te juro que luego de eso podrás irte. Si sigues negándote a hacerlo liberaré tu video en todo Internet, sabes que algo así nunca desaparece.

  
\- Te meterás en problemas

  
\- ¿Por qué? No me importa que me vean desnudo, y no puedes acusarme de nada, cualquiera diría que lo disfrutaste.

  
Adam se quedaba sin opciones de nuevo, no quería que Hugh lo follara, pero tal vez podía terminar con esto de una vez.

  
-Está bien lo haré, pero por favor, no seas rudo - suplicó Levine

  
\- Lo haré como yo quiera, niño - gruño Hugh acercándose a Levine y plantándole un duro beso en los labios, sus barbas chocaron y la lengua de Hugh comenzó a hacer lo suyo en toda la cara de Adam. El cantante no opuso resistencia alguna, solo tenía que seguir las instrucciones de Hugh y todo estaría bien. Jackman dejó de besar para romper en 2 la camisa del menor, y sin problema alguno se deshiso de su pantalón.

-Date la vuelta chico, dejame mirar ese lindo trasero 

Adam obedeció, sosteniendose de la mesa plateada y sintió como la lengua de Hugh también hacía suya la parte de atrás. No sabía decir si lo que oia era los gruñidos o gemidos de Hugh, pero parecían los de un animal hambriento con un buen pedazo de carne, intentó guardar silenció pero cuando algo penetró su entrada no pudo evitar gritar.

-Ahh Hugh no, por favor hazlo lento no la metas toda aún.

Hugh riendo burlonamente dijo - Chico apenas es mi dedo - y continuo con lo que hacía, estirando la entrada del cantante.

\- Mmmf, mmmf, Hugh más lento, más lento por favor.

\- Te aseguro que no lo estoy haciendo rápido, oh vaya creo que mi polla será un problema - suspiró Hugh - pero mejor empezar de una vez- Hugh sacó sus dedos, generando un gemido de alivio de Adam, posicionó su pene frente a la entrada del actor y comenzo a meterla lentamente.

Ah, ah, AH - gritaba Adam cada vez que Hugh metía un poco más - ¡Hugh! Ya no puedo más por favor detenlo.

-En verdad no aguantas nada, apenas es la punta. 

Adam estaba incrédulo. No era posible que eso solo fuera la punta.

  
-Sabes, nunca es bueno tomar la medicina de poco a poco, a veces lo mejor es dar un gran trago - y diciendo esto Hugh enterró su polla por completo en el menor quien puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo listo para desmallarse por el dolor, pero Hugh los sostuvo con fuerza impidiendo que cayera y siguió embistiendo con ritmo.

  
-No... puedo... para... duele... - Adam solo podía decir palabras entrecortadas, n siquiera podía emitir grito alguno, ya no le importaba nada, solo deseaba que todo terminara.

  
-Chico chupas tan bien, y tu trasero es perfecto, eres perfecto - gruño Hugh en su oído mientras besaba su cuello.

  
Adam veía todo borroso, y cuando Hugh comenzó a golpear con más fuerza, su boca gritaba involuntariamente.

  
-Grita perra, grita

  
Sintió como Hugh comenzaba a estimularlo y el placer ayudaba un poco con el dolor, pero no era suficiente, aun ardía como el infierno. Luego de un rato, escuchó a Hugh gruñir como un loco y acto seguido su trasero se llenó del mismo líquido que su boca había recibido antes.

\- Ahh, en serio lo hiciste bien, aguantaste bien chico, ¿aun sigues consciente no? que bien, la mitad de los chicos se desmaya la primera vez. 

  
Adam no podía responder, ahora que Hugh lo soltó, dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo frio, y solo quería quedarse así.

  
-Lo haremos una vez más, será especial, espéralo. Si eres obediente será la última. - Y salió de la habitación si decir nada más, dejando al adolorido Adam retorciéndose en el suelo.

Duro un rato intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar, cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie, se acercó tambaleante a su pequeña cama hasta dejarse caer en ella y cayó dormido profundamente, por un momento no había preocupaciones pero no duraría mucho, varias horas más habían pasado cuando el sonido de unos murmullos lo despertaron, el mantuvo sus ojos cerrados esperando que ignorando el ruido éste desapareciera, hasta que sintió como una pesada mano acariciaba su rostro y presionaba sus mejillas, abrió los ojos alarmado y su terror no pudo haber sido mayor, delante de él no solo se encontraba Hugh, había otros dos hombres acompañándolo, igual de grandes que él, Michael B Jordan y Chris Evans, éste último pasando aún su mano por su recortada barba.

\- Hey, Adam, he traído un par de amigos que quieren conocerte

\- Por favor no, aun duele, no puedo Hugh, en serio no puedo.

\- Sigue suplicando, eso me pone más agresivo - rugió Hugh, acercándose al cantante, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo al otro lado de la habitación. Adam recibió el golpe de la caída de forma dura, pero aterrizo muy cerca de la puerta y la habían dejado abierta, juntó todas sus fuerzas y brincó a la salida esperando escapar, y casi lo conseguía, de no ser porque Michael fue más rápido y consiguió cogerlo por la espalda, lo sostuvo con fuerza por el cuello y apretó sin piedad, dándole arcadas y de nuevo lo azotó contra el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto de aquí, Hugh? - preguntó Michael agarrando la tela azul del suelo.

-Es la piyama que traía cuando lo traje, ¿Adorable, no? 

-Apuesto a que se vería bien con ella - Dijo Chris desde atrás y se acercó a ayudar a Michael a ponerla, Adam no podía resistirse, aun con toda su fuerza jamás podría ganarles a las 3 bestias frente a él. Cuando terminaron de vestirlo Chris le dio la vuelta e hizo una rasgadura en la parte que cubría su entrada.

\- ¡Por favor, suave! Aun duele, por favor, no me resistiré, lo prometo, no sean agresivos, les juro que no me quejaré. - trató Levine de hacer un último intento porque no fuera tan horrible lo que estaba por pasar.

\- Oh pero si me muero por oirte suplicar - susurró Chris en su oido y entró en el hombre. Adam gritó, Hugh rio, Michael sacó su polla y comenzó a masturbarse, y Chris follaba, follaba con fuerza y sin intentar ser delicado, solo buscando su placer -¡Suplica que me detenga! ¡Suplicame perra! - ladraba ferozmente Chris aumentando la fuerza cada segundo. Adam sol podía gritar y llorar, Evans agarró su cabello y comenzó a jalarlo hacia arriba acercando su oido a su boca - ¡No te oigo zorra, has lo que te digo o te rompo culo! Puedo hacerlo mejor.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Ahhg!

-¡Di que te encanta como te follo, dime lo mucho que lo disfrutas!

\- ¡Ahhh, adoro que me folles! 

Chris salió brusamente de él para dejar que Michael se encargara

Jordan le dio la vuelta, para mirarlo a sus rojizos ojos y con ambas manos, presionó con fuerza los pechos de Levine, pellizcándolos con sus uñas y apretando lo más posible, Adam girtó de dolor de nuevo y se retorció en el suelo como loco.

\- No voy a follarte hasta que me lo pidas - dijo calmadamente Jordan

Adam aun gritando alcanzó a decir.

-¡Follame, follame!

-No me convences, necesitas un incentivo mayor - expuso el actor, rompiendo la pyama por debajo para sacar su pene, puso su mano alrededor comenzó a apretar. Haciendo que Adam sintiera el dolor más grande que había sentido hasta ahora.

\- Oh, Dios, por favor FOLLAME. ¡Mete tu pene en mi y follame! Lo necesito, por favor por favor.

Michael dejó de presionar y metio su enorme pene hasta el fondo, haciendo que el cantante abriera ampliamente sus ojos, y sacando un chillido de su boca, lloraba y gritaba con cada empuje, mientras que los otros 2 hombres veían atentos desde atrás, masturbandose y besandose mutuamente. La televisión se prendió y comenzó a transmitir en vivo lo que sucedía, Adam no puedo evitar observar la pantalla, con Michael haciendolo suyo y el en el suelo sin resistirse, con la piyama azul puesta parecia todo un "fuckboy", no había notado que por alguna maldita razón su pene estaba duro y que un rastro de saliva cubria su cara.

-Vamos chicos, ayudenme con el resto de él - los animó Jordan.

Los otros dos hombres se acercaron dominantemente, Chris comenzo a pellizar sus pezones y Hugh lo dejó gemir, puso sus peludas y sudadas axilas en su boca y las paso por toda su cara.

-Chupa chico.

Adam obedeció temeroso, chupaba y chillaba, chupaba y chillaba, casi tenía un ritmo definido para eso. 

-Estoy por venir, dime lo mucho que quieres que mi grande y negra polla te llene ¡Dilo! - abofeteó Jordan

-¡Llena mi trase con tu leche! - lloraba Levine.

\- No solo tu trasero chico, estoy por llegar también - declaró Hugh y puso su polla en la boca de Adam 

\- Seguro que ahí caben dos - expuso Chris y metio su longitud tambien, masturbando ambas pollas con la boca del cantante. 

Los 3 hombres vinieron, marcando por completo al menor, Chris dejó caer todo en su boca sin dejar que nada saliera de ahí y Hugh decidió pintar su cara con su semen

-Necesito una foto de esto - declaró Hugh acercando su celular y tomando el momento perfecto.- Bueno chico, lo hiciste bien y creo que es momento de dejarte ir.

Levine apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo esto por fin había acabado, fue liberado y creyó que lo que más necesitaba hacer era desquitarse con alguna mujer a la que pudiera follar como lo habian follado, pero pronto descubrió que el sexo ya no se sentía igual, era raro intentar ser el dominante, incluso se sentia incomodo fingiendo ser rudo, tenía ganas de que alguien se ocupara de él de nuevo, ¿Le había gustado que lo trataran mal?. Pronto entendería que lo que necesitaba para aliviar su frustración era otra seción con Hugh Jackman.

  



	2. Daddies

Jake Gyllenhaal besaba apasionadamente a Tom, mientras su dura polla penetraba al chico con ritmo, ambos jadeaban murmurando sus nombres y se comían la cara mutuamente. 

\- Pídeme que siga niño, como me gusta.

\- Papi, márcame como tuyo! - gritaba el joven.

La olor a pasión inundaba la habitación cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Ambos se miraron con desconcierto, habían mantenido esto en completo secreto, y habían pedido en la recepción que no hubiera interrupciones molestas mientras durará su estancia ahí.

\- Seguro no es nada - lo calmo Holland.

\- Claro - repuso Jake, dándole un beso en la frente y cubriéndose con una bata para abrir.- Lo siento, estamos algo ocup.. - explico Jake al abrir la puerta cuando fue apartado con fuerza de un empujón 

\- Sabía que estabas aquí Tom! Crees que puedes engañarme?! Lárgate de aquí ya me encargo de ti luego! - Robert Downey Junior reprochaba molesto y algo dolido, mientas que Tom sin mirar a ninguno a la cara salía con prisa del cuarto. - Y tu! - gruño viendo a Jake - Tu como todo el mundo sabes que Tom es mío y aún asi te atreviste a manipularlo para que se acostara contigo!

Jake lanzo una risa arrogante

-Que?!

\- Nada viejo, es solo que yo no obligue a Tom, sabes? Durante el toda la grabación el solo tenía ojos para mi, no paraba de comerme con la mirada y la idea de venir aquí, fue completamente suya.

\- Mientes - ladró Robert

\- Mira, lo siento, en serio, pero el chico necesita algo más fresco, fuiste un buen servicio para el un tiempo, pero ya no eres igual que antes, tu tiempo paso

\- Que dices imbécil? Crees que no puedo satisfacerlo? Crees que no puedo joder como antes? Te demostraré que te equivocas - escupió Robert acercándose al actor.

\- Robert, no quieres hacerlo hombre, no dejaré que te humilles así - respondió Jake haciendo un intento por apartarlo, pero Downey lanzo antes un golpe directo a la cara que dejó tambaleante a Jake

-Que carajos?! QUE PASA CONTIGO? 

Robert respondió con otro golpe con aún más fuerza que el anterior, después de ese vinieron otros 2 que finalmente lograron derrumbarlo.

Jane se retorcía en el suelo, limpiando su nariz sangrante cuando Robert lo tomo por las muñecas, metió las manos a sus bolsillos buscando algo y lo esposó a uno de los tubos que que formaban la cabecera. 

\- Robert, puta madre, Que haces? 

\- Poniéndote en tu lugar - escupió, literalmente, el actor. - Pensaba usar esto con Tom pero parece que mereces más este castigo que el - dijo Robert sacando un pequeño y delgado látigo del otro bolsillo. -Grita maldito! - exclamó Downey golpeando su espalda 

\- Ahhh, Robert para! 

\- No hemos ni empezado - rio maliciosamente Robert, golpeándolo de nuevo. - Vaya, pensé que lo mío eran los jóvenes pero viéndote llorar en serio me puso duro - sacó su pene del pantalón y Jake miro las 10 pulgadas horrorizado.

-Robert, Robert, soy un top estricto, tu lo entiendes bien, follamos, no nos follan - intentaba discutir Gyllenhaal 

\- Seguro? Porque yo veo que alguien se puso duro...

Jake miro perplejo su paquete y comprobó que Robert decía la verdad, su pene había alcanzado el máximo por la situacion

\- Ya estaba así desde que entré en Tom - se explicó

\- ¿No recuerdo verlo así, sabes? Creo que no eres lo que crees ser, Tom no te pone tan duro como esto. No tienes que fingir ser un "top" por tener ese cuerpo - señaló Robert su pecho peludo y barba larga - creo que disfrutarás mucho más esto - susurro Robert en su oído, cuando sin aviso metió uno de sus dedos en el virgen agujero de Jake

-Oh Downey no, no lo disfruto, sácalo - suplico el menor

\- Tranquilo solo necesitas acostumbrarte 

Robert metió otro dedo mientras empujaba más profundo 

\- Ohhh, Para! Para! - lloriqueaba Gyllenhaal - al menos usa algo de lubricante, Dios! Hay un poco en el escritorio

\- No lo creo, lo siento, eso quita la diversión.

Jake empezaba a sacar un par de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

\- Ok Robert por favor, lo siento, prometo no acercarme a Tom de nuevo, solo suéltame ya demostraste el punto. 

Robert saco sus dedos de el y comenzó a masajear su trasero con fuerza

\- Nunca habrías sido un buen top, con este trasero cualquier hombre mataría por hacerte suyo. - Robert podía oir los jadeos constantes del menor - te voy a follar tudo bebé, y tu le vas a dar las gracias a tu papi por esto ¿entiendes? 

\- ¡No soy tu bebé...! ¡Ahhhg! - gritó Gyllenhaal cuando Robert metio la punta en él.

\- Shhh, tranquilo, tu puedes, tómala, tu puedes - Robert entraba cada vez más profundo mientras Jake de esforzaba por contener un grito, hasta que finalmente había metido todo y las bolas de Downey tocaban el trasero de Jake.

\- ¡Oh, Robert! - Jake no podía dejar de jadear agitadamente, su corazon latía alarmantemente rápido y sudor comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

\- No Robert, cariño, hablame como me gusta - susurró Downey con autoridad en su oido. Jake sentía una mezlca de emociones confusas, estaba excitado pero también asustado, su cuerpo temblaba de nervios y no podía pensar con claridad

\- Pa... Papi 

Robert satisfecho comenzó a embestir con fuerza sacando gritos dolorosos del menor, quien pronto comenzo a gemir de satisfacción, después de un rato, dejó de oponer resistencia y se dejo usar por Robert, quien notó de inmediato el cambio, ahora podía manejar con mayor facilidad su carnoso y peludo trasero.

\- Oh! Pápi, se siente bien, no pares!

Robert golpeaba con fuerza, abofeteando su trasero hasta dejarlo rosa chillón y asegurandose de dar con la próstata en cada ocasión. 

\- Ahora bebé, papi te va a soltar, ¿Prometes ser bueno y hacer lo que te diga?

\- Sí papi, lo prometo - contestó sin siquiera pensar. Dejó que su orgullo se perdiera y se entregó por completo a Robert.

\- Bien entonces... - comenzó Robert, liberando al hombre - me acostaré en la cama y quiero que te folles con mi polla, esta vez dejaré que la lubriques un poco con tu saliva, ¿Qué dices Jakey?

El actor comenzó a chupar animadamente el pene de su maestro dejandolo completamente cubierto por su espesa saliva y no perdio tiempo antes de meter poco a poco su trasero de nuevo en aquella longitud, siempre mirando a los ojos cafes del hombre mayor frente a el.

Robert tomó su cara peluda compartio un largo beso con él, mientras subia y bajaba su trasero sobre la larga polla de Robert.

\- ¿Te dije no? Tu no eres dominante, necesitas que alguien te use y destruya ese lindo traserito tuyo.

\- Gracias por enseñarme pápi, desde hoy seré tuyo para cuando quieras usarme, pápi, ¿puedo venir? - suplicó Jake frotando su polla.

\- Déjame manejarlo chico - respondio robert sujetando su polla con fuerza y masturbandula rapidamente, haciéndolo gritar.

\- Oh papi, papi! Estoy por llegar - Jake gruño, disparando su larga carga hacia arriba, manchando el duro pecho de su maestro

-Llevala a tu boca - ordeno Robert

Gyllenhaal sin protestar comenzo a remover el líquido con su lengua mientras Robert se encargaba de penetrarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jake sintiera como una exagerada cantidad de líquido inundaba su trasero y lo marcaba para siempre, dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el pecho de su amo y sin ningún problema durmió plácidamente sobre él.


End file.
